The Crown
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Amanth Drammir' The king of Fydoria, he attends Queen Adriana's banquet for working together with his son Tevan, leaving his daughter Aurynn at home in Fydoria. He and Tevan are introduced to Kenna, although only Tevan appears to actually speak with her. A little later while there he is beheaded by an unknown Nevrakis soldier during the attack on the royals from the five kingdoms gathered there. Queen Adriana teasingly compains to her daughter that she's the one who will have to listen to stories of his hunting conquests. Luther Nevrakis calls him, the Thornes, and Queen Kalalei, snakes, scheming behind Queen Adriana's back. 'Eloise' One can assume that Eloise grew up alongside her sister Adriana. They presumably remained close even after Adriana married into Stormholt's royal family and later became Queen. In the loosest of terms, one might call Eloise "promiscuous". This is shown when Adriana mentions that she enjoys going away for long periods with her lovers, and when Luther reveals her "latest lover" was a Nevrakis spy. Adriana also says that Eloise was fashionable during a conversation with her daughter, Kenna. Whether Eloise is still alive or not is up for debate. It's mentioned by Luther that she had her eyes gouged out while being interrogated for details about Stormholt Castle's secret passage. This would imply that she most likely died from her interrogation. Adriana was Eloise's sister. Not much is said about their relationship, but it can be implied that they are close given the fact that Adriana trusted her with the knowledge about Stormholt's secret passage. As is mentioned, Eloise had a string of lovers, which Adriana attributed to "the joys of not being Queen". 'Marcellus Rys' Adriana's husband and Kenna's father. He was the King of Stormholt until his death. He is said to have been well respected, and he and his wife were known to be very in love. Adriana Rys was his wife. They were very in love when he died, and she was so heartbroken that she believed she would never love again. Since their daughter was only a little girl when she died, Queen Adriana became the ruler of Stormholt. Kenna was his daughter and only child, as well as heiress to the Kingdom of Stormholt. Not much is known about their relationship. Since Kenna was a little girl when he died, it is likely she doesn't remember much about him. What she did remember was that she was holding the hilt of her father's sword while the latter was playing with her. Not much is known about their relationship, but Gabriel respected King Marcellus very much. A premium scene of Book 1, Chapter 6, reveals that he was the one who passed on his titles as Adriana wasn't royal by blood but married into the royal family. He is unnamed until Book 3, Chapter 2, where in a flashback, Queen Adriana says that her late husband's name was Marcellus. The name Marcellus is Latin for 'hammer'. It also refers to the Roman god of war, Mars. 'Duncan' Duncan is the former weapons master whom Hex replaced when Marco failed to take over Aurelia. Marco and Hex used him as a test subject to show off Hex's cannon that channeled Sei's fire power, effectively executing him for the failure at Aurelia. He insisted that the weapons were his best work, but it didn't matter to Marco. Chapter 4 'Gorin' Gorin is the guard that needs to be distracted. His name is revealed if Rose flirts with him. Some other guards call him "Gorin the Watcher". Chapter 5 'Princess Lillian' If you choose to play as young Kenna and tell Gabriel that Kenna is afraid of everyone laughing at her at the ball, she will mention Princess Lillian. Kenna heard her saying that everyone will think she is a fool as her hair is always a mess and her clothes are muddy unlike Lillian. Lillian said that Kenna doesn't deserve to be queen. Gabriel replies that Princess Lillian is likely only jealous as her kingdom is only half the size of Kenna's but doesn't mention its name. Chapter 7 'Page Boy' Page Boy is a messenger boy for Prince Marco. Being a servant, he is unquestionably loyal, albeit blindly, to Luther's cronies, as he threatened to tattle on Dom for snooping on Bartel. However, he still retains an air of youthful innocence: he is fascinated by "heroes from legends" and desires to work with one, wanting to be "with the good guys". This is the sole reason why Dom managed to persuade him to let him and Rose eavesdrop on Bartel. He is amazed when Dom shows him his fire abilities, and instantly trusts him after such. His character model is later used for Jiro from the Rules of Engagement and The Royal Romance series, as well as Jack from Home for the Holidays. Book 2 Chapter 1 'Ewan and Daphne Thorn and Children' Other than Rowan, their children's names are not known. Rowan, the youngest daughter, was the only one of the family to stay home from the peace talks. The rest of the family was killed along with the other royals who went to the peace talks. Chapter 2 'Beltair Nevrakis' Beltair is one of Luther Nevrakis's five children, brother to Diavolos, Marco, Zenobia, and Seoras. He died in the battle against Azura that took place years before the start of the series that was mentioned during ''Book 2''. His uncle Vassilios describes him as a brute who loved raspberry custard. 'Seoras Nevrakis' Seoras is one of Luther Nevrakis's five children, brother to Diavolos, Marco, Zenobia, and Beltair. He died in the battle against Azura that took place years before the start of the series that was mentioned during ''Book 2''. His uncle Vassilios describes him as a master strategist with a sweet smile. Chapter 9 'Duchess Leandra' Princess Zenobia comments to Helene Leventis that Duchess Leandra is so much more fun since her husband died in a "hunting accident." The implications of the comment include the likelihood that Zenobia was involved in the very deliberate death of the unnamed Duke. Chapter 16 'Queen Kalalei' When asked why he killed the rulers of the five kingdoms, Luther Nevrakis calls her along with King Amanth and the Thornes snakes, scheming behind Queen Adriana's back. Very little is known about her, but by process of elimination it appears that she was likely the ruler of Ebrimel, where Kailani and Noa Keawe come from. Book 3 Chapter 1 'Azura's Attendant' After Azura restores Mechawolf Pup to life, she shows a distinct weakening of her strength and asks for assistance. A man cheerfully pops up and offers his assistance. At the time, Val assumes she knows "how he's serving her right now." She later feels bad when they realize what Azura does after she kills Leon and realizes that the man was cheerfully volunteering to give his life for Azura, because Azura had trained her people to not only accept that one of them must die for her every single day, but also to be happy and honored to be the one chosen. His appearance is modeled after Logan Mills, a character in Most Wanted. The hairstyle and clothing style have been altered some to better fit the genre and the time frame. Chapter 6 'Claudius Umad III' When Val trains the Fydorian soldiers during her and Raydan's trip there to prepare them for an invasion from Azura, one sticks out above the rest: a spoiled son of a baron named Claudius Umad III. Val challenges him to a duel and can humiliate him to take him down a peg. If Val rallies the Fydorian soldiers during Azura's attack, Claudius will appear later during the battle and, after it is over will arrange to have the Fydorian troops muster arms for Kenna. When they mess it up, he complains about the difficulty of training new recruits. 'Fydorian Dancing Soldier' One of the soldiers Val is trying to train is distressed that she isn't getting it right, believing that her mother was right and all she was good for is "dancing at balls and looking pretty." If Val tells her that fighting is basically the same as dancing, she will practice with Val and soon get a hit off her. Chapter 7 '"Toady"' Raydan nicknamed the Ducitora soldier watching over him, annoying him with the nickname. He sees him later in the battle. His real name is never revealed as he dies. Chapter 9 'Caleb' Caleb was a guard's son who tormented Dom in their youth. One day he just stopped and Dom didn't find out why until Kenna told him while trying to break Dom free of Hex's influence. Kenna had threatened to have Caleb executed if he didn't leave Dom alone. Chapter 11 'King of Marossi' He is the King of Marossi from whom Azura took the throne 1000 plus years prior to the series. According to Lia he was unable to answer a riddle Azura told him and gave over his crown. Raydan found a different answer far more likely. His appearance is shared with Victor from The Haunting of Braidwood Manor, and Charming from Rules of Engagement. The hairstyle and clothing style have been altered some to better fit the genre and the time frame. 'Fire User' A fire user who resisted Azura's take over during her first invasion. Her appearance is modeled after Dana Beckham, a character in Most Wanted. The clothing style and markings on her face have been altered some to better fit the genre and the time frame. This exact appearance was later used for a "Foreign Woman" in A Courtesan of Rome who has a monkey that the main character of that story can adopt. 'Hector Nevrakis' Hector is only seen in a premium scene in chapter 11 when talking to Lia. About 50 years before the start of the story, Hector was Azura's first visit in the Five Kingdoms for her offer of fealty. He strongly declined, and mentioned that he had already sent a fleet to destroy Marossi, marking the start of a war that would form the main plot for the novel. Little is known of him, but based on Lia's flashback, Hector is seen as an unwavering and patriotic ruler who refused to surrender Abanthus nor pledge allegiance to Azura. His rather blunt and sarcastic declination eventually led to the decades-long war between Ducitora and the Five Kingdoms. His look is composed of Bill Holton's previous appearance and parts of Luther's design. Diavolos's horse, Hector's Shadow, is named after him. The name Hector (Εκτωρ) is Greek for 'holding fast'. In Greek legend Hector was one of the Trojan champions who fought the Greeks. Chapter 12 'Lightning & Thunder' Lightning & Thunder are assassins Azura sent to kill Kenna. They are described as terrifying, befitting their nickname "The Shadows". Sometime before the start of the story, Lightning assassinated Luther Nevrakis's first wife and Diavolos Nevrakis's biological mother, who according to Azura never lived to face Thunder. They behave just like their namesakes: Lightning is agile while Thunder speaks in a booming voice conveyed as speech in full uppercase. Their weapon of choice is the Iron Claw, and they are killed by Kenna with her Short Sword or with their own Iron Claw. Chapter 15 'Eda' Eda is a captain in the Nevrakis army. During the retreat back to Stormholt in the beginning of the final war with Azura, Eda stays behind to make sure her troops make it into the castle safely. She is then locked out of the castle in order to keep Azura's soldiers from getting in. Everyone agrees that there is no way to save her, even a reluctant Diavolos, but Kenna can choose to go after her and save her. If she does the Nevrakis soldiers gain a lot of respect for Kenna and Eda is impressed with her. Diavolos takes note of this action and it will help influence his actions after the battle is over and his father tries to kill Kenna. When Zenobia and Adder are trying get Kenna to decide who should rule Abanthus, if Eda survived, Zenobia will pick her at random and ask her who she thinks should rule. Eda looks at the two of them and says, "Nope," followed by her declaration that she's moving to Panrion. Chapter 17 'Kenna's Baby' Kenna's child with or without her spouse if she chooses to have a family. References Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Groups